Endoscopic surgery has evolved such that many operations are being performed through incisions of ever-decreasing size. Endoscopic surgery classically can be performed with incisions as small as 4 mm. The greatest limitations in performing endoscopic surgery through an incision of this size is the difficulty of engaging tissue and passing sutures to a location remote from the access point to a remote location under the surface of the skin. While some surgeons develop the manual dexterity and experience to effectively suture tissue at the internal location remote from the incision, very few techniques have been developed to deal with this problem effectively.
Often surgeons are forced to make additional incisions, simply because of the difficulty of needle passage. For example, in performing an endoscopic facelift, the surgeon is often forced to place an incision inside the mouth or through the desired location in the skin surface. They are also obliged to widely undermine (make large internal incisions) to clear enough space within the internal space viewed by endoscopy to allow the instrumentation in that is to pass and then retrieve the needle. With manual remote access techniques, often a significant amount of skin must be (lifted) undermined from the underlying fascia, fat and musculature to allow room to maneuver an endoscope, a needle holder, and the grasping forceps. Often 4 hands are necessary (surgeon+assistant) to hold the instrumentation and pass the needle.
The limitations of currently available techniques as discussed above produce certain potential surgical risks including needle breakage within the face, needle loss within the face, injury to the facial nerve, its branches, sensory nerves, and blood vessels, dimpling in the skin, improper needle location, inability to pass the suture to obtain the desired lifting effect, as well as the need to open the area completely to retrieve a lost needle or for repair of nerves or vessels.